Extreme Gameplay
by Khalan Darkstar
Summary: You might think that not being able to eat chocolates or something is bad, but that's not bad at all. What is bad is that if you are sucked into an RPG Game and cannot return due to your friend who pushed you into the game in the first place and won't use


**Extreme Game Play**

Summary : You might think that not being able to eat chocolates or something is bad, but that's not bad at all. What is bad is that if you are sucked into an RPG Game and cannot return due to your friend who pushed you into the game in the first place and won't use the INSTANT COMPLETION CHEAT to get you out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters and probably never will due to lacking the skills of speaking Japanese and it would probably take a huge sum of money to buy Naruto.

I am officially going to retire from writing, I might change my mind because I lost my will to write, here is the last story I am going to write and I hope you enjoy it.

If there is any bad grammar erm... don't blame me for that, I don't have a BETA XD

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Game Begins

--------------------------------------

Sanji yawned and stretched his bones before looking at the computer screen, his right hand clicked on the mouse for a while before he narrowed his eyes and looked over to his companion.

"Hey, why am I doing this again?" Sanji asked his friend

His friend, Gendou blinked and switched his gaze from the screen to Sanji.

"You lost that bet remember? If I could jump of the cliff and not break all my bones you would do this." Gendou explained, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Sanji glared at him.

"Oh yeah, that was impossible... Dude! How could you NOT break all your bones after jumping off that cliff! You only broke your arm and a few fingers. That really was unfair, did you rigg that cliff or something?" he accused, still glaring daggers at Gendou.

Gendou blinked at Sanji innocently.

"Eh, nope." he said, resisting the urge to bawl out in laughter.

Sanji grumbled and muttered under his breath and returned his gaze to the computer screen. Tapping rapidly on the keyboard, the character Uchiha Sasuke dashed towards Uzumaki Naruto and slashed him twice, dealing 255 damage.

Sanji slammed his hands on the table and swore at the screen.

"Dude! How can he do so much damage? I swear you probably put in some cheat to make the enemies harder or something, in my version he wasn't this hard!" said Sanji, getting frustrated.

Gendou snickered behind his back and pushed him into the screen. Sanji yelled as he felt himself flying through a smooth barrier, spinning around wildly he screamed for mercy before he suddenly smashed ground. He sighed in relief.

But then something made his eye brows twitch, it wasn't the hard wooden floor of his friends house, more like the rough grass you would find in parks or something. Plus there was a chill breeze in the area.

'Uh... did someone open the window or something and my head hurts...' thought Sanji, picking himself off the floor. Dusting himself off he winced at the green marks the grass had made on his navy blue T-Shirt.

He observed his surroundings, hills and mountains were surrounding the area as far as he could see and it was unbelieveable. Everywhere in the area was green, grass and dafodils floating around in mid air.

'This scene looks awfully familiar... where have I seen it before?' thought Sanji in wonder

A sharp object suddenly whizzed by and a grunt could be heard. Sanji whipped his head in that direction and there stood Team Seven. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

He turned to look at the other side, Sasuke and Orochimaru stood there.

Kakashi suddenly powered up the Raikiri, his eyes flickered to Sanji momentarily before looking back at Orochimaru.

"If you're not here to help then get out of here!" he shouted seriously, dashing forwards he thrusted the Raikiri into Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru yelled in pain and his body jerked backwards, 124 DMG suddenly floated into the sky.

Sanji quickly ran over to where Naruto and Sakura where just as Kakashi jumped back into his spot, at that moment Sanji saw a battle menu appear infront of him, mentally blinking he punched Attack.

He body automatically moved and he kicked Sasuke twice.

4 DMG floated into the air.

-----------------------------

Outside World

-----------------------------

Gendou rolled on the floor with laughter, pointing at the screen.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're so weak! Hahahahahahahahaa!" he laughed violently, tears streaking from his eyes.

---------------------------

Game World

---------------------------

Sasuke kicked Sanji backwards, 164 DMG floated into the air.

Sanji was pushed back to his spot, he guessed that Sasuke must have a Counter-Attack, he felt really weak all of the suddenly and realized that he was on his knees.

'Oh crap, I'm on low HP!' thought Sanji

Sakura's turn was next, jumping towards Sanji a cool green glow surrounded her hands as she healed Sanji's wounds. +500 HP.

She jumped back to her spot and Sanji stood up again, Naruto's turn. As he concentrated with his hand out infront of him, chakra began to form in his hand, rotating violently before the form of a sphere appeared.

"The Rasengan..." muttered Sanji to himself

Kakashi looked at Sanji strangely.

Sasuke suddenly caught Sanji's attention when suddenly he was crouching on the floor with lightning bursting out of his hand. The lightning around Sasuke's hand shattered the floor and caused cracks to form on the ground.

Sasuke and Naruto dashed at each other at the same time, pounding the jutsu's into each other.

A large, black ball surrounded them, reducing the ground beneath them into dirt. After a few seconds of the barrier turning white a huge explosion occurred, sending Sanji flying onto the grass behind him.

A bright light blinded all of them momentarily and when they could see again Sasuke and Naruto were laying on the grass.

A voice suddenly boomed out.

"DOUBLE KO!"

Sanji blinked for a while before he was raised to his feet by Kakashi.

"Stop day dreaming! It's your turn."

Sanji shook his head for a while before he punched skills. It listed something like Shoryuken, he shrugged and punched it.

He dashed towards Orochimaru and gave him a flaming uppercut, Orochimaru made a gagging noise. As Sanji landed Orochimaru slammed the floor, groaning in pain.

Sanji jumped backwards into his position just as the screen cracked and a cool theme song appearred.

"You have leveled up!"

Sanji growled at the sky.

"GENDOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

----------------------------------------

Outside World

----------------------------------------

Gendou looked at his screen as he surfed the net, he clicked on a link.

As his eyes read the lines of the text displayed on the screen he suddenly nodded to himself, he clicked on the Naruto RPG game again and plugged in his mic.

"Alright Sanji, I am going to help you complete the RPG. By using cheat, now if I type this in you should be level 99." said Gendou, hitting enter on his keyboard he typed in : "IAMAWARLORD".

As soon as he had typed that he hit enter and a sound clip played, it was one of Sasuke saying "Dobe."

He turned to his mic, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Alright you should be able to inflict a whole ton of damage now... no no wait I just forgot, every enemy is level 99 aswell but that cheat will make you even. Now if I remember right you're gonna have to fight Itachi and Deidara next." said Gendou.

--------------------------

Game World

--------------------------

Sanji snarled at Gendou after hearing everything he had said.

"Why don't you do a cheat to complete the game instantly instead of giving my these rubbish codes!" he snarled angrilly.

------------------------------------

Outside World

------------------------------------

"... No." replied Gendou

"That would suck the fun out of everything." he added

"Now have fun, I'm going to sleep." he said after a while.

Unplugging his mic and turning off the screen he climbed into bed.

He could have sworn he heard a voice screaming something along the lines of : "JESUS CHRIST! GENDOU YOU SUCK!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright how that that? Leave a review please , next chapter will be longer, much much longer and you can count on that.

-UchihaSasukeDeathBringer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
